Adipose Invasion
by Mamabug1981
Summary: The Adipose are back, but this time they're someone else's pawn. Oneshot. (I know OCs aren't a favorite of most people, but please give this one a chance. It's the brainchild of my 11 year old daughter, and I promised I would post it here for her.)


**AN:**

**This story is the brain child of my 11 year old daughter, and is her first ever fanfic. I don't usually beg reviews, but in this case, please, PLEASE review! It would mean so much to her. Thanks!**

* * *

One late Saturday night, I was making myself some tea. I heard the slight vwoosh of the TARDIS. I ran outside to find the Doctor waiting for me.

"What is it this time?" I asked.

"Nothing. I just wanted to see you again," said the Doctor from right inside the TARDIS.

Suddenly, we heard a large boom. We looked up to see small white marshmallow creatures floating down from green beams of light. If you looked up a little further, you would see the spaceship they were coming from.

"What are those?" I asked in response to seeing the strange creatures.

"Those are Adipose," he remarked. "They are composed of human fat. About a month ago, there was a weight loss pill. It worked. In the middle of the night, the creator would activate the pill. While people were sleeping, the fat, or the Adipose, would come out and leave. It was quite hectic. They all left on a spaceship like that. They must be coming to visit."

"Wow," was all I could say. I was new in town, so I didn't know that happened. I was from the US.

After that conversation, we went further into town. It turns out the Adipose were visiting their "owners" you could call them. The Doctor said that was what they did on New Year's and the eve of such.

My sister said she had taken a pill like that, so we went to visit her. When we got there, there was already an Adipose sitting on the couch. That must have been her Adipose.

"Is that your Adipose, Sharleen?"

"Yes, it is mine. Isn't it just cute?" Just then, the Adipose jumped up from its seat on the couch and sat on her lap. He then reached up and kissed her. The Doctor had a concerned face on. I was confused.

"What's wrong, Doctor?"

"Nothing. We have to get back to the TARDIS."

We ran past many Adipose on the way back to the TARDIS. "Don't let them touch you! They're dangerous!" the Doctor kept yelling constantly.

As soon as the Doctor and I got back to the TARDIS, the Doctor explained everything. "They are dangerous. That ship they came from is not from the Adipose home planet. This has happened once before. The Halinos abduct the Adipose and plant chips in their head fat. They then proceed to to program those chips from computers so the Adipose will seem cute and nice and Adiposy. Then, as soon as the Halinos press that special button, the Adipose do something terrible. It usually has something to do with a dastardly plan that the Halinos are too lazy to do themselves. Adipose are their main victim. The other is the Ood, but that's off topic. The way you can tell they're chipped is if you look at them where your temple is, you'll see a little blinky light. It should be green now, until that button is pushed, then it turns red. If you see one with a red light on their left 'temple', stay at least 10 feet away. You never know what might happen. Even if their light is green, don't let them touch you!" the Doctor explained thoroughly. "We have to take the TARDIS and find the Halinos ship. Their ships are very slow so we should be able to catch up. They should be just outside Earth's orbit, that's how slow they are. As soon as we find it, I'll fly the TARDIS onto it. Then, we'll go from there. Oh, you might need these." The Doctor handed me highly padded headphones.

"What are these for?" I questioned.

"A Halino will make an ear piercing noise if it feels threatened. Literally, they'll put a hole though your ear drums. The sound is so loud, it'll make you go blind," the Doctor answered.

"Wow," again was all I could say.

A few minutes later, the Doctor yelled, "There it is!" over the noise of the center console vwooshing. I was amazed when we got off. It was beautiful. Then I saw a strange creature. "What's that?" I asked.

"That's a Halino and it's about to screech. PUT YOUR HEADPHONES ON!" he shouted. I put them on in a scared, quick motion. Halinos were kinda cute. They were about 2 inches bigger than Adipose and they were purple all over with pink and blue and black spots all over. Doesn't that sound cute? Anyways. We walked down the corridor. We saw millions of these little creatures walking by. "Don't let those touch your bare skin," he said. He put on gloves and tapped one on the shoulder. "Excuse me," he asked. "May I ask where your leader is located, sir?"

"Bee Bo, Bee Ba, O wa Bo, 2 Da." The creature was speaking in jibberish!

"What did he say?"

"Turn left, turn right, second door on the left. I wonder why the TARDIS didn't translate it. Oh yeah. This is a new place. It will take the old coot a few Halinos to get used to it. She should be good by the time we get to the leader."

We turned left, we turned right, and knocked on the second door on the left. "Come in," said a deep voice. We went in.

"Just know that this one isn't as cute as the others. He runs on electricity. The same electricity the chips are programmed at. He's plugged into the wall. If we can get him unplugged, we'll be good. The chips will shut down and even if he gets plugged back in the chips are still permanently disabled." He said all of that as we walked in the door. Luckily, Leader didn't hear any.

"You're too late, Doctor, I've already pushed the button. The Adipose are doing our dirty deed. Ha!"

"Not if I have something to say about it," the Doctor insisted as he pulled out his sonic and pointed it at the electric freak.

"That can't hurt me Doctor, you know that."

"Oh really." The Doctor pointed his sonic at the plug in the wall. It sparked.

"Ahhhh!" screamed the thing.

"Tara, go unplug it!" I ran over to unplug it. When I got it unplugged without electrocuting myself, the Doctor pushed the button to make sure the Adipose were down. He went over to another panel and started flipping switches.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"When these creatures are born, they are chipped, too, but with a different chip. Their light is always green because when it's red, they have died. A new switch is added to this panel every time a Halino is born. If I flip all these switches down, they'll all be dead until they're somehow flipped back up again which doesn't matter to us. When these switches are flipped back up, we'll be long gone…DONE!"

Man, the Doctor explains everything. This is only my third trip with him and my brain is already about to explode. Three trips in the month I've been here… Ugh. Oh well, he's cute. "What do we do now?" I asked.

"Run back to the TARDIS!" We ran as fast as we could. I don't know why we were running but we were. When we got back to the TARDIS, the Doctor took me home.

"It's a good thing you didn't go blind."

"Why?"

"Because you wouldn't be able to see me do this." Right then and there, he kissed me. I just went along with it.

"Until next time, Doctor. Good bye!"

"Bye, Tara!"

And he left, the TARDIS began to fade and vwoosh. I went back inside.

My fourth journey with him went well.


End file.
